Applications and sites fail for a variety of reasons. When they fail, it becomes necessary to move the application to a new location to maintain application availability. Synchronous block replication in a failover cluster environment requires application downtime and manual storage resource dependency changes as a part of a disaster recovery workflow. This is because the application is moved from the location that has failed to another location that is capable of supporting the application. In order to achieve this, the physical disk resource to physical data store mapping needs to be changed to permit the associated application to operate on the new location. These changes are made after the associated application has been brought back up on the new location. This results in an extended period of application downtime for the user.